Love is often blind
by Ninjagosbiggestfan
Summary: Over a little misunderstanding Jay thinks Kai doesn't want him to be with his sister anymore so he runs away, can Kai help set things right? JayxNya Rated T for safety


**Hey everybody, I decided to write my own JayxNya fic after seeing some other supporters of this couple write their own. I also regret to inform all of you that my first fic, A fear of Cole won't be updated for a little while due to complications :( But I'm hoping that in my absence this story will help keep you guys entertained until then. This is also a one-shot with a few diverse point of views. Edited by 17blanceri :)**

**Warning: Contains spoilers for my first story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because well, you know why ;)**

**(Jay's point of view)**

I had to get away as fast as I could. As I ran down the dark empty streets of Ninjago City, I knew I could never go back. Okay, your probably wondering why exactly i'm running away. Well, it all started after Nya and I's second date.

_*flashback*_

_Nya and I had just gotten back to the bounty after having the greatest night of my life. _

_"I had a really nice time Jay." _

_"Y-yeah, I did too.", I replied nervously. She looked deep into my eyes and then, she kissed me! I could feel my face turning a deeper shade of red with each passing second as the kiss led on. _

_After she finally let go, she hugged me and said, "We should do this again sometime." _

_"Y-yeah, that sounds great."_

_She then turned and walked to her room. I just stood there in a daze when I felt something grab me from behind. I was swung around to see that it was Kai. _

_He had a pretty serious look on his face when he said, "Did you do anything to my sister!?" _

_"What!? No, all we did was kiss!", I explained in shock. _

_"Did anything go wrong?" _

_"No!" _

_He gave me a long look and finally said, "Alright, just make sure nothing goes wrong." With that, he turned and left._

_Over the next few days I began to notice that during dinner Kai would keep a close eye on both me and Nya, id occasionally catch him glaring at us with a serious look on his face. Come to think of it, I don't think he ever approved of our relationship, when I first asked about his sister he told me to back off. He thinks ill try to hurt her or worse. What if he's watching me so he can catch me when my guard is down and try to punch my lights out? I knew I had to get away, that night when the rest of the guys were asleep I grabbed the necklace I was planning on giving Nya as a gift, and fled._

_*end of flashback* _

I soon came to a dead end in a dark alley, I took out the necklace I had bought for Nya. It had a silver chain with a beautiful ruby red gem in the center than seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. It was so beautiful, just like her.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Isn't it a pleasure to see you here."

**(Nya's point of view)**

I was sound asleep when I heard the guys yelling.

"Jay!"

"Where are you!?"

"Come out brother!"

I got out of bed and walked out of my room to see what the commotion was about.

"Guys? What's wrong?", I asked with a yawn.

They all looked at me with pained expressions on their faces until Zane finally said, "Nya, I regret to inform you that Jay has gone missing."

"What!? Jay's gone?", I asked in both pain and shock.

How could he just leave? This wasn't like him at all, he wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. Didn't he like it here with us, with me?

"Don't worry Nya", Kai reassured me. "We'll find him, I promise."

"Alright boys, were gonna have to move fast if we want to find Jay before Sensei finds out, so were gonna have to use the tank to cover more ground.", Cole ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and set out to find Jay. Oh Jay, please be alright.

**(Jay's point of view)**

I quickly turned to see that Zuko was standing right behind me. He still had the same jet black lizard body, with sharp claws, a snakes head with blood red eyes and sharp teeth. He still bore the huge scar across his eyes from his battle with Cole and he still had the same wounds we gave him the day he was chased off.

"What is it that you have there?", he asked me in his demonic yet, sly voice.

"Nothing.", I said while hiding the necklace behind my back.

He said nothing, but he quickly pounced on me and yanked the necklace out of my grasp.

"Who is this for?", he asked me with a smirk.

I didn't say anything for Nya's sake.

"Is this for your precious girlfriend Nya?", he taunted me. I just laid there in shock, how does he always know this stuff!?

Zuko got off me and said, "Do you really think she ever loved you? The only reason she pretended to care about you is because she pitied you. She thinks your nothing but a joke, that your worthless."

Just then, I felt something inside me snap.

"Your wrong!, I argued.

"She loves me, she always did, and nothing you say will ever make me think otherwise!"

He smiled evilly and said, "Alright then, if you want this necklace so bad, then come and get it."

I quickly lunged at Zuko but he quickly jumped in the air, causing me to hit the ground. I felt Zuko's massive jaws grab the side of my chest and fling me against the wall. Despite the fact that I was in a lot of pain and starting to bleed from the bite wound, I shakily got to my feet, but I was cut off when I felt Zuko slash my back and my chest.

I quickly fell down in pain and defeat.

Zuko laughed and said, "How pathetic. You know what? I'm letting you keep this so that you will die knowing you failed your precious Nya."

He then dropped the necklace and left. I quickly used up the last of my strength and crawled towards the necklace.

Once I grabbed the necklace, I looked at it and realized Zuko was right. I was going to die, Ill never see Nya again, I had failed. I started to cry, then I saw Kai running towards me.

"Jay!", he shouted while kneeling down besides me. "Who did this to you!? What happened!?"

"Z-Zuko...cornered...help.",I managed to choke out.

I saw blood run over my eyes, and everything went black.

**(Kai's point of view) **

We decided to split up to cover more ground to find Jay. I was searching through the deeper part of the City when I suddenly heard what sounded like crying. I ran towards the sound until I came across a dark alley, where I saw Jay lying on the ground in a bloody mass.

I quickly ran towards him shouting, "Jay!" I quickly knelt down besides him. "Who did this to you!? What happened!?"

Jay weakly choked out, "Z-Zuko...cornered...help."

What!? Zuko did this to him!? When I get my hands on him he's gonna pay!

I saw Jay pass out, getting paler. I saw Cole and Zane running down the alley.

"What happened? We heard-", Cole cut off as soon as he saw Jay.

"What happened?", Zane asked in shock.

"There's no time to explain, he needs help, fast!"

Luckily they understood the situation, Cole went to find a phone and Zane ran back to find the first aid kit. As I stayed behind to look after Jay, I noticed he had something firmly gripped in his hand.

I uncurled his fingers **(Do lego's have fingers?) **to reveal a necklace with a red jewel in the center and it had a tag that said, "To Nya from Jay". Now I understand why Jay ran away, it was because of me. He was afraid of me, he thought that I would try to smash his face in or break his arms because he was going out with my sister. It was all my fault, now Jay's gonna die and Nya will never forgive me.

* * *

We were in the hospital now, Nya was crying on my shoulder, Cole looked uneasy, and Zane looked concerned. We waited for a long time until finally,a doctor walked out of the emergency room.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Well, we did everything we could, all we can do now is wait.", he replied.

I became frustrated, so I walked up to him and demanded, "I don't need your fast talk, I want a direct answer! Will he live or not!?"

"Well it's hard to say, theirs a good chance he'll make it, and theirs a good chance he wont."

"Can we see him?", Cole asked.

"Alright, but make it quick.", the doctor said.

We went in to see Jay and he looked horrible. Their were a bunch of bandages around his upper body and forehead, he had a bunch of bruises all over his face, and he was so pale. Nya walked up to him and started to stroke his hair while letting some more tears fall down her face.

"Nya he'll be fine, you'll see.", said trying to reassure her.

Nya turned to me and said, "I just don't know what ill do without him, I love him so much."

"I know you do Nya, he's also our brother, it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't around."

I just kept feeling more and more guilty, I knew it was my fault Jay got hurt. If I wasn't so hot-headed Jay would be fine. Just then, Cole snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Guys, look! Jay's waking up!"

What!?

**(Jay's point of view)**

I started to slowly open my eyes and saw my friends standing over me.

"Where am I?", I asked in a daze.

"You are in the hospital, we were very worried about you.", Zane said.

Even Kai? Nya quickly ran up to me and hugged me.

"I was so scared, I thought you would die."

I hugged her back and said, "I thought id never see you again."

Kai suddenly interrupted us, "Jay, I have to talk to you, alone."

"Hey, we get the message.", Cole said. After that, everybody left.

Oh man, what's he gonna do to me?

"Jay, i'm sorry."

Say what now?

"I shouldn't have scared you like that, i'm sorry I made you run off.", he apologize with deep sincerity.

"But I thought you didn't approve of me and Nya being together.", I responded, sounding confused.

"Jay, there's no one id rather have dating my sister. I trust you to treat her right. It's just...she's my little sister and she's all I have left. I just don't want anything to happen to her!"

"Kai, I would never do anything to try and hurt Nya, she means more to me than anything.", I explained.

"I know that now Jay, I was never trying to run you off, I just wanted to make sure Nya was happy.", Kai explained with deep emotion.

Wow, who knew Kai could be so deep.

"So, can you ever forgive me"? "Of course! That's what bros are for."

We exchanged a brotherly hug and then Kai left. It felt good to know that Kai approved of me and Nya being together and ill never let anything come between us again.

**So what did you guys think? I came up with this while pming Grunge Kitty, a special thanks to her for helping me get this story off the ground :) Until next time R and R everybody ;)**


End file.
